A Girl and Her Frog
by NewEnglandGirl
Summary: Alex Emerson and her siblings have just moved to Luna Bay where they meet the sexy Shane Powers. But as Alex knows, things aren't always what they seem, and after a party at Shane's she and Chris notice their sister's strange attitude. After some help from the handsome Edgar Frog, Alex decided to talk to him some more...will love blossom? read and find out. My first story... OC/EF
1. Luna Bay and an Unexpected Visitor

**The Lost Boys: The Tribe **

I never thought I would be able to move on from Santa Carla, and yet here I am… It's very weird I was born and raised in Santa Carla by my parents Star and Michael Emerson with my siblings Chris and Nicole. I missed it there, I had so many friends and the Boardwalk was amazing, unfortunately I always had to sneak out to go there because my parents had always warned me about the dangers of nighttime, especially at home… uh okay Mom and Dad. My parents just died though, a few months ago in a car wreck and then Chris got in trouble with his surfing causing him to be kicked off the Circuit. So here we were on our way to Aunt Jillian's. Nicole kept complaining but I couldn't help but roll my eyes from the backseat and think _just shut up already_. I had just turned twenty and she was seventeen, I was worse that she was at that age, and even though I didn't have to stay with them because Chris was eighteen I felt the need too because I was the oldest. Urg, thanks Mom and Dad.

Well, as we pulled up to the house Chris and Nicole were talking about their bet they had made about how the place wouldn't be too bad. We all climbed out of the car and I smiled feeling the sun pour down on my legs and arms. I had been wearing a pair of jean shorts, a lime green cut off shirt and army boots- you know comfortable traveling clothes. Walking up to the door I felt dread, I never really got alone with Mom and she was Mom's sister so, naturally, I didn't get alone with her either and yes, you could tell. After praising Chris and Nicole she turned to me with a scowl and with wide eyes she questions, "Alexandria! What on earth are you wearing!" I rolled my eyes for good measure before replying, "Clothes, Jillian. I'm twenty; I'm pretty sure I can take care of myself and dress myself by now." She shook her head and muttered something under her breath of how trashy I looked. I zoned out of her talking as she brought us to the "house" we were going to be staying and as soon as she said how much money it would be my mouth dropped. Chris and I looked at each other as she left without another word and Nicole took the money back.

Later in the day we managed to go into town and look for jobs for the ridiculous rent our 'aunt' was making us pay. The first stop: the surf shop. Being on the west coast surfing was one of the first things I learned and I almost went pro before I got into a fight with this stupid chick and lost my sponsors. Whenever I thought about it I knew that the fight wasn't worth it but, I can't go back in time and I could get back in, but I didn't really want to. Chris and I were looking at boards when someone came over to us;

"You're Alex and Chris Emerson, right?" we both nodded and he shook our hands explain his name was Alex, _ha-ha funny _he then went on to complement us on our skills and how it sucked that we got kicked off. We then asked if we could get a job and he went on the say to go to the Frog Brothers shop… _I know that name, but from where? _After we left we drove to the Frog Brothers "shop" more like a trailer and a shed… I looked over to the shop/shed and saw garlic hanging from the door _ah, a vampire believer, nice _and then with a look to the door of the trailer I saw a big, white, metal cross. Huh… oh he also had a circle of salt around the trailer. As Chris came back over to the car he grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and threw our address on there. We soon left without a word and went back to attempt to unpack.

Around sunset Chris and I went outside 'cause Nicole was still in the shower and man, did we have a surprise for us. We both turned to the right and saw the one, the only Shane "Sexy Man" Powers. Wow! _He looks so much better in person! _He and Chris started talking after he asked if he wanted a picture. I turned to him and gave a wave as he looked over at me; "And is that the one and only Alex Emerson?" I nodded and stuck my hand out for him to shake, "Pleasure." He smiled "Oh the pleasure is all mine." I laughed and he got up and asked if we wanted to go to a party. As we went back in I jumped in the shower and after getting changed into a pair of black skinny jeans, a red cut off shirt and red heals I came out to see my 'aunt' asking the others if they had plans. She soon saw me and her jaw dropped a little.

"Why do you always wear those shirts?" _wow snob posh attitude much?_

"I wear them because I can and I like to show off my tattoos." She then seemed to notice them, all five of them… one on my left hip that had praying hands that said friends on the right side, love on the left, and above the hands said family. On my left side in between my ribcage and above my hip I had an old fashioned pocket watch and chain that said "timing heals everything" in script around it, and on my right ribcage was a large cross, on my left ribcage was a blue puzzle piece with a cancer ribbon hanging off of it. The only one you couldn't see was the four Aces' on my right shoulder. She rolled her eyes and we soon left after Nic and I did our makeup and hair. I left mine down and curly with light make-up.

Entering the party we made it over to the bar to see Jon, the same guy whose knee was shattered because of my brother. He wasn't bad looking but he was an ass. So after some bantering we walked off and Nic calmed Chris down and he went to talk to some girl by one of the fires and Nicole and I went over to stand by a pillar. That is when Shane walked up and started to talk to us. He soon swept Nicole away as some guy, who was also good looking; named Kyle came up and talked to me for a bit. After a while I got bored and managed to ditch Kyle, now he was okay but he wasn't my type, too full of himself so I ended up going to wait out front for my brother and sister. Took a while for them to get there too; I heard and saw a red motorcycle pull up and thought _there go my chances with Shane_ as I saw my sister climb off the back… well after my brother yelled at her. As they walked ahead of me I turned to walk backwards and saw the guys, Jon, Kyle, Shane and someone else looking after us. I looked up to see Shane staring at me, with blood running down from his nose with a "seductive" smile on his face. _Gross! First you try to get it with my sister and now with me? Eww! _I turned around and put some more swing in my step and heard the guy's cat call. After a very dramatic ride home I helped Chris carry Nicole in when she turned and grabbed us both by the throat before she got hit with one of Chris's old boards. I fell down only to be picked up by some- handsome- guy with an army shirt and dog tags on. He held me up then shook my hand, "Alex and Chris Emerson" a quick nod to my brother, "Edgar Frog, surfboard shaper and vampire hunter." He then let go of my hand and went to stake Nicole when Chris pushed him off and out of the house.


	2. A Conversation with a Stranger

**Hey Everyone, I'm sorry about the ending for Chapter 1, this is my first story so I'm not so great at ending the chapters, hope I can make it up to you by putting this chapter and the next one as well... um I'm still working on the ending for the story and I may go The Lost Boys: The Thirst but I'm not sure... **

**Oh and by the way, I do not own anything but my OC Alex Emerson... Enjoy!**

"What were you doing?" I screamed at him

He turned, furious at me, "What were you just going to let him kill her?" I rolled my eyes, "I'll be back in a little bit okay!" I turned on my heal and quickly grabbed my leather jacket and red sneakers, that already had socks in them, and ran after Edgar.

"Hey! Edgar wait up!" he whipped around to look at me. I finally managed to catch up to him, "Hi! Um, sorry about my brother… what did you say about Nicole being a vampire?" He looked around cautiously "Let's go talk somewhere else. It isn't safe out here." I nodded and we made our way to his truck. _Wow, his voice is hot! Scruffy and deep… me like. _As we made our way to the truck I slipped my heels off and put my jacket on. We hopped into his truck and made our way to, I'm assuming, his place. He turned to me as I put my sneakers on,

"So Emerson huh? Any relation to Michael or Sam?" he looked almost sad as he asked.

Nodding my head I spoke, "Yeah Michael is, well was my father and Sam is my uncle."

He nodded and asked, "What happened to Michael?"

"He and Star died in a car accident a few months ago."

"Star?" he turned to look at me sideways.

"My mother, I was born a year after they met in Santa Carla, but I'm guessing you knew that." With a single nod we continued to his house in silence.

"How come you believe me but your brother didn't?"

"Well, like my Uncle Sam, I believe in vampires. Chris doesn't, but I think that the world is too big to think humans are out there alone."

"You're smart. And it's true, Vampires are real and your sister is one of them… well a half one anyway."I nodded and as we reached his place the rain let up a little and grabbing my stuff, we ran for it into the trailer. As the night went on we talked almost all night; about my sister at first, and then my family, then me. It was nice and soon I was dozing off and he laid me down on his bed, I felt him take my jacket off as well as my shoes and the next thing I knew it was morning.

Rolling over I heard yelling and after getting up I quickly pulled my shoes on and stepped outside to see my brother and Edgar yelling at each other.

"What the hell is going on?" they both turned to me and instantly separated.

"What are you doing here?" _yes, Chris; ask a stupid question like that!_

"I slept here idiot. Nice to know you didn't try to find me before- wait what time is it?"

Edgar was first to speak, "It's two." With a small smile I sent him thanks and turned to my brother, "Until two in the afternoon. Thanks Chris, love you too!" he rolled his eyes as they came into the trailer. I sat down as Edgar started to talk to Chris about Nic. Before making his drink, he placed a few pieces of toast in front of me with juice.

"Thanks Edgar" I smiled up at him and he gave one back, quickly before turning hard-ass again and turned to make a weird looking drink. Egg, Holy water, and garlic… _Eww, well then again a vampire hunters' gatta do what he's gatta do. _

I got up after finishing my toast and went to put it in the sink and clean the dishes as Edgar took my seat and continued to talk to Chris. After they talked Chris went home and I stayed telling him I'd see him later. He rolled his eyes and left, I looked over to Edgar and smiled at him.

"Thanks for helping us."

"It's no problem, I remember having to help your parents." I laughed, "Yeah parents! Please being the oldest means I was their experiment, the learn what to do and not to do when raising a kid. Plus, they were both eighteen so they could care less about taking care of a kid, my grandma and great-grandpa raised me." He shook his head and turned to me.

"How old are you exactly?"

"I just turned twenty, why?"

"Curious"

"Uh-huh… how old are you?"

"Why?"

"Curious."

He laughed, "I'm twenty five." I laughed

"So how are you going to get home?"

"I'm not sure; I can always call my brother."

"I can take you when you want to go."

"Thanks" and with that, we talked all day and got to know each other more and I realized he was a really nice and sweet guy. Around seven he let me take a shower and gave me a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt to wear before he gave me a ride home. Before I left though he gave me some Holy Water and steaks-just in case- before I got out of his truck I turned to him and gave him a kiss, "Thanks Edgar, for everything." He just sat there stunned for a few minutes and was pulled out of it as I left and walked inside.


	3. A Scold and a MakeOut

**Once again I do not own the Lost Boys: The Tribe or anything else except my OC Alex Emerson :) Enjoy**

"Where the hell have you been? It's almost midnight." Rolling my eyes I turned to Chris, "well thanks Dad. Didn't know I had a curfew at the age of twenty!" I walked right passed him and flopped on a bed and breathed in Edgar's shirt- salt water and light garlic mixed with something else. I smiled and fell asleep and didn't wake up until eleven the next day to Chris shaking me telling me to wake up. I got up and hopped in the shower, after a few minutes I got out and put my curly hair into a ponytail and walked to my clothes and grabbed a pair of regular skinny jeans and a tight black t-shirt and I put on my trusty cross before I put my combat boots on and grabbed Edgars stuff and hopped into the car with Chris.

"So what's the deal with you and Eddie?" I turned to him, "it's Edgar and nothing, I can handle myself Chris okay. You don't need to worry, he's a good guy." He nodded and we drove to Edgars' place.

After we reached his place, I jumped out of the car to see Edgar look at me I smiled at him and walked over to him and gave him a hug. I was a little surprised when he wrapped his arms around me too; I pulled his stuff out of my side bag and gave it to him.  
"Here is your stuff." He smiled and grabbed it from me as we were motioned to come inside. As Chris walked passed me he whispered, "Yeah, nothing." I gave him a playful shove inside and followed, closing the door.

More talking between the boys and then Chris said something about Nicole being our sister, she's family, blah blah blah, and then I looked at Edgar, he told me about Allan and I felt bad instantly, I mean Chris didn't know but still. He went to sit down and I went over and rubbed his shoulder and Chris gave me a look, I ignored it as Edgar leaned back. He soon got back up and I was overtaken by fear of losing my brother and my sister. Chris left and I decided to stay and talk some more to Edgar. We were sitting on the bed and I looked at him to see him staring at me;

"What do I have something on my face?" I whipped the sides of my mouth and he shook his head and leaned towards me and soon his lips were on mine in a slow and loving kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck as his went around my waist, we soon pulled apart and as he started to apologize I pulled him back in for a kiss. What was a sweet kiss soon turned in to a rough make-out session. I pulled off his jacket as his hands rested on my stomach and as quick as that his shirt was off two, I was completely wrapped in what was happening that I was finally pulled back to reality when I felt Edgar kiss my neck and start to pull my shirt up.

"Wait,,. Wait, Edgar stop." I pulled back as did he and as I looked down I saw his toned abs and blushed, "I'm sorry…" he cut me off, breathless he said "No, I am I shouldn't of made you think I would do that to you. I mean I like you but uh, I don't know you that well and I'm not that kind of guy" I laughed and started to gain my breath, as did he and he sat up bringing me up with him and pulled his shirt back on.

"So, uh how are you?" I laughed as did he, "I'm good, you?"

"Ah you know, sister is a half-vamp and needs my help and I've fallen for a very intersing guy in the matter of a few days… same old, same old" he nodded and said, "You've fallen for me?"

"Oh, God no. Shane I've fallen for Shane." He had the funniest/ most confused face ever! "Yeah, of course I mean you!" we both laughed and went to take a nap. A few hours later I woke up next to Edgar with his arms around me and knocking at the door. I slowly got up and noticed it was still light out and went and saw Chris at the door.

"Hey little brother!"

"Hey, so uh nothing's going on huh?" I rolled my eyes, "Give me a second, I'm ganna leave a note." I turned and scribbled a quick note to Edgar telling him I'd be back later and Chris and I headed home.

"I'm going out surfing tonight with the guys so you can use my car." I nodded and said thanks. After eating some food I jumped on the bed to notice Nicole was gone, she must be with her vamp friends. As the sun set I walked over to my clothes with one thought on my mind, _tonight is the night we are going to save my sister. _I went and grabbed a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a black t-shirt, and an old leather jacket. I went and put my cross on as well as my black combat boots. I grabbed Chris's keys and went over to see him asleep and left a note and headed to Edgars. With a nock he answered the door with his "Frog Juice" and shirtless. I smiled up at him and he pulled me inside with a light kiss on the lips. I smiled, "So, you hungry?" he nodded, "I don't have much though." I pulled up the bag I had to show the pasta and garlic bread. He laughed, and so we sat and we ate, and ate, and ate… okay, we made out a little too.


End file.
